The Adventures of the Three
by Top Gear
Summary: Read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Golden Sun- My Story  
  
Disclaimer: characters are owner by Camelot not me. John is mine though.  
  
Five…four…three…two…one…Bang! Bang! Three people on a journey just went out of their hometown Vale. They were all a team. The first person was named Isaac with his friends Ivan and John .It was not that long before they saw a strange looking animal. Isaac didn't no what that was at all. Then John said it was a something good. When we got close to it, it battled us.  
  
Isaac used sap an animal he found in his hometown vale. Ivan did ray. John did a move were three stars shoot out and hit the enemy. Sap got 50 hp of and got all of his hp back. Ivan got 70 hp of the enemy when he did ray. John got the enemy down to one hp. Then the thing did earthquake and got 40hp on John .It got 70 hp on to Ivan and Ivan was down and 46 hp on to Isaac. Then John did a move were an electric blast out of his rod! The electric blast was going in loops. The move took of 45hp and the animal was down.  
  
Then the animal said that it is a dijnn. There is eight dijnns. I'm the eighth dijnn. My name is earth. I am the first earth dijnn. The four kinds of dijnns you can get are earth the kind that I am, fire a kind that is like earth, wind the fastest, and water. I see that Isaac and John are both earth just like me and Ivan is a wind. The powers that you have are called psynergy. So can I join your team. Isaac said, "Yes". Earth just joins Isaac's team.  
  
They were soon at a town called Vault. They were walking through the town and saw some a person that looked like they stole something. They were too sleepy to look around because it was almost 10:00pm. So they went to the inn. After they paid 29 coins. They went up stairs and saw two people that looked like they took something. They went right to sleep. 


	2. The Continuing Adventure

Golden Sun- My Story  
  
Disclaimer: characters are owner by Camelot not me. John is mine though.  
  
Five…four…three…two…one…Bang! Bang! Three people on a journey just went out of their hometown Vale. They were all a team. The first person was named Isaac with his friends Ivan and John .It was not that long before they saw a strange looking animal. Isaac didn't no what that was at all. Then John said it was a something good. When we got close to it, it battled us.  
  
Isaac used sap an animal he found in his hometown vale. Ivan did ray. John did a move were three stars shoot out and hit the enemy. Sap took 50 hp off and got all of his hp back. Ivan took 70 hp off the enemy when he did ray. John got the enemy down to one hp. Then the thing did earthquake and got 40hp on John .It took70 hp off Ivan and Ivan was down and 46 hp off Isaac. Then John did a move were an electric blast out of his rod! The electric blast was going in loops. The move took of 45hp and the animal was down.  
  
Then the animal said that it is a dijnn. There is eight dijnns. I'm the eighth dijnn. My name is earth. I am the first earth dijnn. The four kinds of dijnns you can get are earth the kind that I am, fire a kind that is like earth, wind the fastest, and water. I see that Isaac and John are both earth just like me and Ivan is a wind. The powers that you have are called psynergy. So can I join your team. Isaac said, "Yes". Earth just joins Isaac's team.  
  
They were soon at a town called Vault. They were walking through the town and saw some a person that looked like they stole something. They were too sleepy to look around because it was almost 10:00pm. Therefore, they went to the inn. After they paid 29 coins. They went up stairs and saw two people that looked like they took something. They went right to sleep.  
  
The next morning we went in to a house and saw some one that looked very down. Isaac went over to him. Then John and Ivan went over too. John said,"Hello." However, the person didn't say anything. Then Ivan used mind read. Moves that only wind people have. Then Ivan said,"Someone stole your sword." Then the person looked up and said how I know that. Ivan said that he had a move called mind read. Then the person said that his name was Garet. Then Garet said,"If you can mind read, then can you help me find my sword. John said that it would be fine. Garet joined Isaac team.  
  
  
  
The lost sword and the things out of Vault-chapter 2#  
  
They started looking for the sword right then. They forgot about the people in the inn and the person outside that looked like they had stole something. They went in to every house. Then they saw the person again. Ivan went over to the person and did mind read to the person. Then Ivan went back to them. They have it but I don't know were the put it. Then John remembered the people in the inn. Then they went in to the inn. They saw the people again. They went near them but they start walking away. Isaac walked away and said," I need your help." So Garet stop them from getting away, Isaac and Ivan got them both together. Then Ivan walked out of the inn. Isaac, Garet, and John went out after him .Its up stairs of the inn. Therefore, they went up to the highest place in the inn. When they got up there, they saw a big chest .It was big as a sword. Then the people that looked like they stole something came in the room. They said,"It was there's and they got it fair and square. Then John said ," Lets battle to and the team that win gets it and three people on each team.Garet said," I won't battle because I don't have a weapon.  
  
The battle then started. Ivan used ray. It took 35 hp off the first person and 45hp off the 2nd person and 35 hp off the 3rd person Then John did the best move he had that was Golden Wings. 


	3. Default Chapter II

Golden Sun- My Story  
  
Disclaimer: characters are owner by Camelot not me. John is mine though.  
  
Five…four…three…two…one…Bang! Bang! Three people on a journey just went out of their hometown Vale. They were all a team. The first person was named Isaac with his friends Ivan and John .It was not that long before they saw a strange looking animal. Isaac didn't no what that was at all. Then John said it was a something good. When we got close to it, it battled us.  
  
Isaac used sap an animal he found in his hometown vale. Ivan did ray. John did a move were three stars shoot out and hit the enemy. Sap got 50 hp of and got all of his hp back. Ivan got 70 hp of the enemy when he did ray. John got the enemy down to one hp. Then the thing did earthquake and got 40hp on John .It got 70 hp on to Ivan and Ivan was down and 46 hp on to Isaac. Then John did a move were an electric blast out of his rod! The electric blast was going in loops. The move took of 45hp and the animal was down.  
  
Then the animal said that it is a dijnn. There is eight dijnns. I'm the eighth dijnn. My name is earth. I am the first earth dijnn. The four kinds of dijnns you can get are earth the kind that I am, fire a kind that is like earth, wind the fastest, and water. I see that Isaac and John are both earth just like me and Ivan is a wind. The powers that you have are called psynergy. So can I join your team. Isaac said, "Yes". Earth just joins Isaac's team.  
  
They were soon at a town called Vault. They were walking through the town and saw some a person that looked like they stole something. They were too sleepy to look around because it was almost 10:00pm. So they went to the inn. After they paid 29 coins. They went up stairs and saw two people that looked like they took something. They went right to sleep. 


End file.
